FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 are schematic views of the repair pipe measuring system in a conventional art. And (a) of FIG. 6 is a perspective view indicating the aspect measuring the position of the first flange, (b) of FIG. 6 is a perspective view indicating the aspect measuring the position of the second flange, (a) of FIG. 7 is a perspective view indicating the measurement device, and (b) of FIG. 7 is an enlarged sectional view indicating the details of the wire mount.
As shown in (a) (b) of FIG. 6, the repair pipe measuring system 101 shows a system and a method to measure the spatial position of the flange faces in a pair of flanges for obtaining the external form dimensions of a repair object pipe repairing this malfunction when a defect such as leakage occurs in a pipe used for carrying a liquid or a gas in ships, plants, and other places. The repair pipe measuring system 101 comprises the pipes 102a, the repair object pipe 102 having the first flange 104 and the second flange 105 at both ends of this pipe 102a, the measuring device 106 for measuring the positions of the first flange face 104a and the second flange face 105a of at least one pipe 102a side in the first flange 104 and the second flange 105. The attachment 108 equipped with this measuring device 106 on the measuring device plate 108d is fixed to the pipe 102a. It's prepared Several kinds of attachments for the bore diameters of φ10 cm -φ30 cm, φ10 cm-φ60 cm, and φ10 cm-φ100 cm according to the diameter of the pipe with these flanges.
As shown in FIG. 6 and (a) of FIG. 7, the measuring device 106 measures the spatial position of the wire installation jig 119 which is attached to the flange face 104a of the first flange 104. In addition, it is not shown in the figure, it's attaching the wire installation jig 119 to the second flange face 105a, and it's measuring the position of the second flange face 105a. As seen above, without being as the measurement reference the position of the second flange face 105a, by measuring both positions of the first flange face 104a and the second flange face 105a, it can measure the external form dimensions of the repair object pipe 102 with a high degree of accuracy without being influenced by the external form precision of the flange side.
In addition, as shown in (b) of FIG. 7, the wire installation jig 119 comprises the ring-shaped wire attaching portion 119a, the base 119b supported and positioned on the periphery of the bolt hole 104b of the first flange 104, the fit portion 119c being inserted and fitted in the bolt hole 104b, the screw region 119d, and the taper nut 119e. 
Hereby, by centering the wire installation jig 119 using the taper nut 119e from the back side of the first flange 104 so that the center of the wire installation jig 119 makes a center of the bolt hole 104b, making the center of the wire installation jig 119 is easy, and the measurement reference can be set quickly.
In addition, the measuring device 106 reels out the wire 114 and reels off it, and comprises, the wire rewind portion 116 with the derived-wire-length measuring means 116a that is measurable the length of the derived-wire 114, the arm 117 which turns to the direction to derive the wire 114, is possible to measure the arm angle θ1 which the arm turns, reals out/realsoff the wire 114 at between the wire rewind portion 116 and the arm, and supports the wire 114, and the swivel 118 which makes the wire-rewind portion 116 to turn to the wire derived-direction and is possible to measure the the turning angle θ2.
Hereby, in straight pipes and bent pipes using for carrying a liquid or a gas in ships, plants, and other places, the attachment with the measuring device is possible to easily equip near at the repair object pipes which the defective portions such as leakage are repaired, and the measuring device is possible to measure the external form dimensions quickly and precisely.
Furthermore, the repair-pipe measuring system 101 can decide the posture of the flange faces. namely, the spatial position, and the angle, and easily make the working drawing of the pipe. In addition, the repair-pipe measuring system 101 can easily produce straight pipes and bent pipes with flanges in the factory, and makes to be possible to deliver them to the next port of the ship(see Patent Document 1)
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-009495
However, it was necessary to bring the repair pipe in a factory and repair in order that the defective portion is reworked when a defect such as leakage occurs in a pipe used for carrying a liquid or a gas in ships, plants, and other places.
And by measuring the external form dimensions of the designed pipe being made on the basis of a design in order that the error between the design and itself is checked, it was necessary to acquire the electronic data, and generate the working drawing of the repair-pipe design pipe in high reproducible accuracy on basis of the electronic data.
In view of the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a repair pipe/designed pipe measuring system for measuring the flange faces of a pair of flanges at both ends of the repair pipe being brought in a factory and being repaired in order that the defective portion is reworked when a defect such as leakage occurs in a pipe used for carrying a liquid or a gas in ships, plants, and other places, or of the designed pipe being made on the basis of a design drawing in order that the error between the design and itself is checked, and for obtaining spatial position data of the flange faces.